1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved form of a fluid lamp assembly. More particularly, it relates to such an assembly which can be used to convert other household articles for use as a fluid lamp without preventing their use for their original purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art pertaining to the design of oil lamps is an old one. In general, oil lamps function by immersing one end of a wick in a reservoir of oil, allowing the oil to move to another end of the wick which is elevated above the oil, and lighting the elevated end. Recently, there has been an increased interest in decorative oil lamps blown or otherwise constructed of glass. Oil lamps in the prior art are articles which are dedicated to that purpose alone.
Most households have a variety of candleholders, decorative electric lamps, and the like around the household. Again, these products are dedicated to a single usage. However, there are times that it is desired to change the atmosphere in a room without permanently altering the fixtures in the room.